The limited productive capacity achieved with a chain saw for felling and a separate mechanical processor for removing the limbs and topping trees has long been realized as a limitation on the over-all output of logging operations.
Increased productivity using mobile harvester vehicles adapted to be driven into the timber area where the operator selects trees for processing and moves from tree to tree on the site has been a relatively recent development.